


One more time!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, somnophilia(kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Warning: This may contain some Somnophilia(Kinda) in this fic, if you dont like this kind of stuff please read something else thank you!
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 22





	One more time!

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more parts to this.....Maybe!

"Leon, Lets have sex!" 

"again? im too tired for go another round" he lays back down, laying on his side and catch some sleep bcause he has been pleasing Makoto non-stop, He loves his incubus he really do, but he wants a break from sex from fucking him on the wall, pounding him in the ass to hell even 69 Leon is tired out but Makoto wants more from him; Leon is now resting but that wont stop Makoto!  
he lays him on his back, pulling the blanket off his naked body; Leon is trying to sleep but Makoto is already gving him a handjob, messing around the shaft then lower himself lower to give him a little kiss on it, yes Leon dick has some piercing on it.  
Taking it in his mouth and start moving bobbing his head, his tongue swirl around it, messaging his balls around by using his thumb, index and middle finger on it while using his tall finger on his anal.  
Makoto may seem so nice and sweet towards Leon but he knows his way around his body, he praise his body, working out he will touch his body, he doesnt care if Leon have pubic hair, it matches his hair and thats the cute shit he likes but anyway pleasing Leon from sucking him off from teasing him from his balls and poking his anal, Leon cant sleep through this; its too much, his face is all scrunch up and huff.

"Mmm Ahh Makoto st..Ahh stop im tr...trying...mmm to sleep- FUCK!" pulling himself away from his now hard cock, it just oozing with some precum on the tip he didnt clean it up for his boyfriend. Tapping his finger on it now sitting on his hips "Now now you need your resr, so get some shut eyes while i pleasure you"  
Does he has some sort of....No no Makoto could never........ He cant be into Somnophilia right....Right??

Makoto take hold of his dick, lining it up against now waiting hole, He slowly sink himself down on it trying his best to not moan "I slide right.....In...E...Ee...easily!" he say  
"ahh....We've done this 12 time today, why can't i get use of it?" he mumble to himself as he does his little boucing motion well riding Leon's dick.  
"He always feels so big, it always feels so good" grinding down on him  
"Leon..Mmm leon You are too...Mmmmm! ahhh im squeezin around him aaah" sticking his tongue out, his eyes are half way open basically close to a ahegao face but without his tongue sticking out. 

Riding Leon is just too much, so Leon eyes snap open; laying Makoto on his side holding his leg on shoulder and slams himself into his lover which it suprises him but at the same time, He loves it!  
"M...More!" says Makoto as Leon thrust in a littler faster, seeing his tail wiggling and wrapping around his sorta buff arms, skin slapping each other and now a kiss not just a normal and sweet kiss, a french kiss; He moans under the kiss. 

"Mmm Leon im about-"  
"Me too-" 

The incubus boy let out the loudest moan as Leon cums inside of him as well he did on the bed sheet.

Now all cuddle up, making the incubis very happy 

"There are you satisfied?"  
Making the boy nod his head, resting his head on his chest slowly closing his eyes making his lover sleepy too, he kiss his hand and snuggle up his incubus lover.


End file.
